Patience
by LexiTheAmatuer
Summary: I wrote this for a dear friend of mine. Ms. Tore-My-Yellow Dress, Happy Belated 16th Birthday! A short story about the troubles of an office romance. I hope you all enjoy! I think this could be rated T, but just in case..I made it M for that last chapter. Haha. Enjoy! I do not own The Good Wife. Please, let me know what you all think! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"So, did you want to grab lunch?"

"Peter….." Alicia arches her eyebrow. She can already feel herself getting exasperated

"Just lunch. I promise." Peter raises his hands up in defense. " I remember what you said, about us." He said looking intently at her.

"Come on, Alicia. Can't two friends just grab a bite to eat?"

"Peter…I'm sorry, but I'm swamped. My case load is just…" She motions her hands around her office to illustrate the piles of cases surrounding them.

"Maybe some other time, then?" He asks, stupidly optimistic.

"Yep. Maybe." She say coldly. She's beginning to feel irritated that he's even in her office. _He's lucky I'm even talking to him._ Married or not, this relationship ended years ago. But, now. With this. _With her_. Kalinda was…..she was her best friend. And he slept with her. Yet, she finds him here….five months later. Attempting to ask her out for a lunch date. _Yep, I'm exhausted._

"Let me walk you out. I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you, as well." She lies. _I just need to get my work done and him out of my office._

"Okay, sure. Thank you." He smiles as he opens her office door for her.

She see him look at her, up and down. It makes her uncomfortable. _Next time he comes, wear pants….and a jacket….maybe a garbage bag. _

He pauses for a moment, staring at someone with his brow furrowed. Alicia looks across the office, though she already knows at whom he's scowling. None other than, Will Gardner. She bites her lip, doing her best to stifle a laugh. _If only he knew…_

"Something wrong, Peter?"

No response.

Alicia looks over again and now Will is looking over here. She bites her lip even harder. _He looks good. _

He's looking at her, grinning. She knows that look. She knows that look all too well. _Maybe it is time for lunch. _

"Peter, don't you need to leave?" _Okay, I need you to leave. _She asks, attempting to mask her impatience.

"How's…..Gardner?" He snorts. He turns to her and arches his eyebrow.

She roll her eyes and press the nerves in between her eyes and nose, attempting to derail the migraine that she can feel building. "He's fine, Peter. Let me walk you out. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

He warily grunts. He knows that pushing this subject any further would not be in his best interest.

They wait as the elevator _slowly_ makes its climb to the 27th floor. She looks behind Peter and Will is walking out of the conference room. He's talking to one of his assistants, barely paying attention her. He's staring at back intently and Alicia can feel herself beginning to blush. _I hope no one notices. Thank God for makeup. _She smirks and looks down at her hands, fidgeting.

"Alicia? Hello?" Peter is staring at her, blankly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I was thinking about something for an upcoming case." She smiles, but Alicia knows he knows she's lying.

Peter's face falls flat. He turns around to see Will looking at Alicia. Will smiles brightly and waves at Peter. Peter's jaw begins to tense and the veins in his neck begin to swell. His hands are clenched into fists as the elevator _pings_ to announce its perfect, yet aggravatingly delayed, arrival.

Peter slowly turns and looks at Alicia, smiling. She furrows her brow in confusion to his sudden, and random, mood change.

"Well, ah….good seeing you Peter. Good luck on the deposition." She quickly smiles and turns to walk away. He grabs her elbow and pulls her in for a kiss. _What the hell does he think he's doing?! I'm livid. No, utterly revolted. But, I can't show it. We're in public._

Alicia steps out of his overbearing embrace quickly. She turns so that her peers can't see the glare she gives him. Alicia smiles, dangerously… "Don't you ever touch me like that again. Do you understand? I meant what I said. .Over." She feels fer blood pressure spike. _How dare he?! _

"Alicia, I'm sorry. It's just…" She raises my hand to cut him off.

"I don't care. ." Her tone is low and threatening. She needs to make sure he gets the point.

"I just don't want loverboy over there getting ideas. You're still my wife." Peter says in clear, angry tone.

_Still your wife? Did care that I was your wife when you slept with Amber, Kalinda, and whomever else? _

Alicia begins to step towards Peter to tell him off when she feels a hand on the small of her back. Her spine chills while the rest of her body feels as though it's on fire.

"Leesh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you in my office. We have the Ashbaugh case tomorrow and we have work up to our knees." _Leesh? He never calls me that in front of anyone._ He looks down at her with a dangerous smile across his face. _Up to our knees? _Alicia looks into his eyes, before her gaze falls on his lips, his throat, his chest….slowly rising and falling. She instinctively bites her lip, barely aware that Peter is still standing by them.

"If you'll excuse us, Peter. I need to go back to work." She glares at him, still seething.

"Okay, hun. I'll see you at the Democratic Committee Dinner Friday?" He asks, looking apologetic. She doesn't care.

"We'll see." She snap.

"Peter…." Will smirks, extending his hand out. He's being cocky.

"Gardner…." Peter grunts and reluctantly shakes his hand.

Will and Alicia turn to walk back to his office, side by side.

"That was quite the pissing contest…" She rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Pissing contest? Me? I don't know what you're talking about, ." Will cocks his head to the side as he feigns innocence.

Will stops for a moment and his eyes drink me in. "I like what you're wearing, ."

"This old thing?" I chuckle. I sit in his large leather chair, making sure to cross my legs, slowly. She's wearing her little black dress, with a slight v-cut down the front. It hugs her body perfectly and it stops an inch or so above the knee.

Wills gaze becomes dark and lustful. He lowers his voice, "I want to take you now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Will, it's the middle of the day. We can't."

"I don't give a damn. This dress….it does wonders, Alicia." His pupils grew with intensity. He was adamant.

"And here, I thought you preferred me in red…" She smiled wryly and cocked her head to the side, peeking up through her lashes.

"I prefer you in nothing, Alicia." He arched his eyebrows stepping towards her. _Too close_.

"Will, we can't. Not here. I don't know if you've noticed, but there are clients, peers, and others all around us. I think we may be disbarred if we did anything that's on your mind."

"Just my mind?" He took another step closer, smirking.

"Both of our minds…" She could feel herself blush.

"In my bathroom?" Will asks optimistically.

"Will…." Alicia protested. She enjoyed a risk. But, an Alicia-type risk. A minimalist risk. Where as Will...he enjoyed going all in. He acted in the moment and accepted the consequences later.

"What Peter gets to kiss you, but I don't? You're mine, Alicia Cavanaugh. Body and soul. Just as I am yours. I'd be more than willing to remind you. I've been told I'm an excellent teacher."

"Well, I could always use a refresher course…"

"Bathroom. Now." His eyes were dark and wanting...she could see his breathing accelerate.

"_Yes, sir_…" She grinned. She turned and walked slowly to the bathroom, swaying her hips back and forth.

Before she closed the door, she peeked out at him as he pretended to skim through one of his old law books.

"Ehhhem…" She smiled, while biting down on her lip. He slowly turned his head, still attempting to be discrete.

"Don't wait too long…" She slipped her jacket off, revealing the rest of little black dress. It hugged her every curve, while the v cut in the black revealed her smooth, porcelain skin. The perfect contrast.

She turned her head to see his mouth agape. And with that, she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned towards the bathroom, his pulse racing. He placed his hand and the doorknob and turned.

"Will!" He turned quickly. _Act cool. Act cool._

"What's up, Diane?" He sat in his chair behind his desk, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't forget we have that meeting in twenty minutes. It's for the class case. And yes, you need to be there."

"Yep. Good. Got it." Will faked a smile. This was the definition of torture.

Diane eyed him speculatively. "Are you alright, Will? You look sick. Are you sweating?" She started to walk towards him.

"No, no, no! I'm fine. I just used the stairs. Trying to get back in shape, you know." He chuckled._ Shit. She is too damn observant. _

"Hmmm….okay then. Alright, I'm going to go get Alicia. I'll see you in twenty."

"Ah, I'll text Alicia. I think she's busy with Ashbaugh." He lied cooly.

Diane rolled her eyes, "I think Ashbaugh likes her a little too much. That's fine. If she can't make it, you can fill her in."

_Yes, I can_. He laughed to himself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Diane felt lost. She was lost. _Why is he laughing?_

_Did I just laugh out loud? I did. Shit. _"Diane, I promise. I'm fine. GO. I'll be at the meeting." _Dear, God….please, leave._ He could barely contain himself.

"Okay, okay. See you at the meeting." She turned and closed the door behind her.

He let out a hearty breath. _Finally._


	4. Chapter 4

She looked down at her watch. _10 seconds_. Only 10 seconds had passed.

The muffled conversation outside of the door had seized. She was sitting on his sink, her right leg crossed over the left. Her foot was shaking rapidly. She was squeezing her legs tight. She couldn't take it anymore. She hopped off the sink and turned around to pick up her blazer.

She heard the door close behind her, but before she could react Will was pushing her up against the wall.

She could feel his growing erection against her backside. "That was th_e longe_st five minutes of my life." He said, exasperated as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I almost started without you…" She said heavily, as her breathing became ragged.

Will lowered his voice. "You wouldn't dare…"

"I was worried this was going to be a self-taught lesson. I mean, my teacher was nowhere in sight."

He quickly flipped her around, staring into her hazel eyes as her pupils dilated.

He began to stip off his jacket, never losing eye contact. She pulled at his purple tie, bringing him in for a kiss. Fervently, their lips were pressed together. Their tongues intertwined in perfect harmony. With quick fingers, Alicia untied his purple, silk tie and threw it to the floor. He slid her dress up, revealing her lace thigh highs. He made his way up her thighs to rip off her panties. He grinned while cocking his head to the side, inquisitively. "You were taking too long. I figured these…." She reached around towards the sink and picked up her black lace panties. "I figured these would only get in the way…" She smiled wryly.

He grinned into her neck."Smart woman."

She leaned her head back as he kissed, sucked, and nipped her collarbone up to her ear. Leaving no skin untouched. He nibbled on her ear. "I want you...now."

"Then, take me…" She pleaded breathlessly. She reached down and unfastened his belt, lowering his pants and boxer briefs. With his erection freed, he moved towards her and lifted her...pressing her against the wall. He thrusted into her, filling her completely. "Ahhh, Will."

She moaned in sweet ecstasy. Alicia threw her arms around his neck and shoulders, holding on tight, as he continued to plunge into her. She wrapped her legs around his back, as grasped her ass with each hand. He moved his hips at sweet, slow rhythm. He kissed her chin, then the side of her mouth, before their tongues met again. She broke off the kiss, "We only have 15 minutes." She looked into his eyes as a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Patience, Alicia. Patience…" He held her up higher as she squeezed her legs. He was filling her more as he began to pick up his pace fervently. Alicia met him, thrust for thrust. She began to feel herself build. Passion coursing through her veins. Her breathing began to change, becoming more quick and ragged. "Will!" She felt herself convulse as her hips buckled, strengthening her hold on Will. "Agh!" He groaned as he and Alicia rode out their orgasms. He nuzzled his head in between her neck and shoulder, right above her collarbone. She held on to him, running her hand threw his hair...breathless. She tugged on his hair, pulling his head back. Staring in each other's eyes, they grinned and kissed once more before resting their foreheads on each other. Holding each other...still.

He lowered her down. "I'm going to be thinking about this for the rest of the day." He chuckled as they began to get dressed, adjusting their clothes.

"Just the rest of the day?" Alicia grinned and they walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
